Wandering Soul
by American RagDoll
Summary: -Is there another person out there like robin?-
1. Pedestrans

character thoughts  
  
"" Speaking  
  
'' quotes or sarcasm  
  
-- Character's definition  
  
* Author's 2 cents  
  
~~ New  
  
~~Author's notes~~ Hello everyone up above is my little director to reading this story I hope that its not too confusing, 'bit of a pain in the ass to type though'. Usually I have author's notes in the beginning of my story's chapter unless I get too lazy or can't think of what to type (laziness mostly). Well, enjoy the story and please no flames cause I'm a sensitive person and it hurtles my into regretful depression. Don't forget to R&R (read and review)! Chio! -Lola (author)  
  
~*~ Title: black depths Chapter title: prologue ~*~ ^This is my other directory! 'Man, I have too much free time!' ~~ George turned at Somali' Dr. and waited at the stop light, this taxi job was getting a little too boring for his taste. He had been in the taxi service for eight years; he had never finished college, and had gotten his girl-friend pregnant in high school. His life so far was a bunch of bad luck and mistakes that seemed to stretch on for an eternity of sorrow and pain. Today won't be any change he thought and yawned, he was use to this kind of depression as he looked back on his meaningless life. No goals, no friends, bitchy wife, cry baby kid, dictator boss, wow I bet Tom Cruise would be jealous as hell! The light turned green for a second then flashed to a cross walkers sign, Damn, Just my luck.. George tapped his hands impatiently on the dash board and mumbled obscenities under his breath.  
  
A beautiful woman walked across the street, she was kinda a scary looking person but still very beautiful in her own little dark way. Her raven black hair blew in front of her lowered face and her skin was very pale. She wore a dark trench coat over a black dress that reached over her feet. There was a strange necklace around her neck that peaked out from the coat. She gazed up and stared back at George, he had never seen such a look in his life, it told him or her loneliness and her suffering. She turned her face away and walked past his taxi without even a second glance.  
  
**~end of prologue~** 


	2. the thing about me

Hello my name is Mocca.....well kinda, its a nickname but it's the name that I was born for....not with. I guess I'll tell you about myself. My real name is Sanora Michelle Avellan, which practically screams boring brainac or nun. My mother named me after a newsperson that she really liked at the time, and just so that you know T.V. is her life. As for my father, long gone, who would stick around? I mean nothing personal and I love my mother and all, BUT WHAT WAS MY FATHER THINKING! My mother sits around on the couch all day only getting up in between commercials to pee, or grab a bag of potato chips and various junk foods.  
  
I have waste length straight black hair thats always in my face. Peircing blue eyes, with long eyelashes that I coat black mascara on. I'm not fat, but I'm not one of those petite skinny girls you see at school who are so popular with guys. Oh yeah! My age. Well lets say that it differs between my two lives, that one at school where I am 28 years old, mentally anyway.....and my home life where I'm a normal 16 year old girl fighting with her parent and struggling to get my opinion heard in this world.  
  
How do I get my opinion heard? By painting of course! I can't say that I'm good or anything but I sell three or four art works at the art fair that happens every month. I love to paint pictures with people in them, I don't know why maybe its because I can do people really well. But if you see one of my landscape pictures or a still-life you'll think Is this by a kinder gardener or some thing?' and walk away to some master piece that shows perfect trees and flowers in vases.  
  
Why do I have two separate lives you ask? The answer, I can't speak the same way to people as normal functioning people do. I can't say that I'm shy....well with guys I guess I am. But I can't really talk to people I don't know very well. It's hard to explain, I could know' you for years but not know how' to talk to you in fact most or the time I don't talk. I can talk to my friends; some how I've made friends.......I can't remember how with most of them. Amazingly if you try hard enough and you're very careful, I just might consider you trustworthy and then I can talk to you freely like anyone else.  
  
Sadly most people don't even bother and just think, That girl is so quiet......' and the worst part is when they tell you or ask you why. I can't answer because I don't know why so please just turn and walk away!  
  
I tend to space out a lot, but I have a reason! If no one talks to you (because in the end that's what happens) you will going to dream land often. Once last year I found out that apparently I glare while I space out. My friend said that i give everyone this I can't believe that I'm here with these pitiful life forms' look! I tend to study people too, which of course scares the shit out of them if they catch me.  
  
Which brings me to my saddest detail in my life I have never had a boy friend. The reason of course is my endless silence around people. I've never had a first kiss, or even been hugged until recently, and then I moved away from that particular boy. The sad part is that people just guess that I have a boy friend and that he must be really morbid, and serious that or twisted and using me for sex and stuff.  
  
Now to my second life. At home/with friends. Once a janitor who hung out around the library that I was helping at said that I was like a candle, When I see you with your friends your face is lit up, and you are free and so strong; then when you are alone the flame is snuffed out and there is no emotion but sadness on your face. it was creepy to hear but it was the truth. When I'm with my friends its like freedom is given to me and I can be witty, funny, and happy. That is how my friends know me the girl with two sides, like a card. Once side has a face and personality and the other side.


	3. Almost

Author's notes  
  
Hello everyone! I was looking through the just in section and realized that most stories don't get reviews at all.....and now I'm all paranoid because the thought of no review makes it seem as if no even read my story.....and that means that it was pointless to write! Anyway sorry about that i just needed to tell someone even if this may never be read.......sob back to the story!!!!!  
  
Mocca  
School. The place where they put you so that they can observe you then place you in a job that you will most likely hate. Only to me school is the place that I hate, just the mere though can make me feel a need to use up my free time sparingly, and it always goes by so fast!'  
  
As I starred across the room at a person that had caught my attention I pulled my bottom lip almost mechanically, stretching it back and forth. He had straight scruffy brown hair that fell in front of big blue eyes. He was reading a little booklet that came out of a Queen CD case, Bleh Queen! The only reason people like they're music is because they use it at hockey games once in a while.....I never took him for a Queen person.' lets just say Mocca had formed a bit of a school-crush on him even though he had never even looked her way.  
  
His name was Spencer, a name that Mocca had decided was almost as used up as Lauren or Ashley. Suddenly Spencer looked up and it seemed like he had caught her gaze, face reddening she struggled to look like she was looking at the white board behind him. Then he raised his hand and threw a note on her desk, and began to read his Queen booklet again as if nothing had happened. Mocca Picked up the note and her face turned bright red, A note! has he finally figured out why I look at him more then everyone else! Did he write the note because he was too intimidated by my beauty and silence, is it going to ask me to meet him outside of the classroom?' she tried not to look back over at him but couldn't help it.  
  
He was sitting there looking at her funny, Mocca's face was almost purple now and her heart beat fast. Spencer whispered something and gave her the funny look again, Mocca whispered back, he looked at her then at the note. She went to open it but the folds were on the other side so she flipped it over, her heart stopped. There written in the prettiest hand writing she had ever seen written from a boy was the name . She now was a deep purple and she felt so stupid and I think that I'm smarter than the average dumbass!' she thought. Mocca turned around and gave the note to a girl who was really pretty. She had an exotic look about her and was what Mocca classified as, smart as a door knocker. She giggled and looked at Spencer after she took the note from Mocca not even thanking her.  
  
Mocca tried to hide under her arms so that no one would see how red her face was, and see the hurt look on her face.  
  
Next Period  
  
I am a true retard. Mocca said while stretching, keeping her hand on the fence so that she wouldn't fall over. It was P.E. class and it was also a running day. (Running Day: the worst punishment that could happen in P.E. yet it also happens every Monday) Tesla her best school friend looked at her and opened her mouth to say something that Mocca knew was a protest, Don't even try to comfort me, He even tried to tell me that it wasn't for me!. Mocca. You and I both know that it was a common mistake and that you're taking this too seriously, he probably didn't even notice you blush! Tesla finally managed to get out, Harsh. Don't remind me that he doesn't even know I exist. Mocca Whined then sat down to stretch her arms & legs.  
  
Tesla had frizzy auburn hair that went well past her waist and freely went where is pleased, she had a face full of freckles,hazel eyes, and was really short. She was the smartest person that Mocca had ever met, so basically Tesla met the stereotype for bookworm at almost a perfect point.  
  
They stood up and went to the starting line like the rest of the class, Mocca was hushed because most of the class didn't even know she could talk except for during role call. Tesla Stood next to her with her arm crossed not saying anything either because she knew that Mocca would say anything back to her around everyone else. Mrs. Duvil blew her whistle and the class took off like a stampede. Tesla and Mocca slowed they're pace so that eventually they fell behind the pack, now Mocca could talk again.  
  
Tesla huffed while jogging her arm swinging back in forth to give her momentum. Mocca looked at Tesla as if she were proposing that they try to do cartwheels around the track in stead of running, No. You know I can't. Mocca said solemnly while glancing at the tennis court to make sure no one was there.  
  
Of course you can't even see through the fence because of the green fabric they put up so that run away tennis balls didn't hit people on the other side of the fence. Mocca looked for a hole in the cloth she had to make sure no one was there,'Ah!' as they passes a hole she looked through the chain fence to see that the boys P.E. class was on the other side! Mocca practically had a heart attack, I hope no one heard me!'.  
  
Shade pulled away from the hole in the fence, Why was is girl so freakin' secretive?! Is she an ax murder or something!'. He turned back and went to his side of the court with the ball that had strayed to the hole. Hey Joey! Shade said as he slammed the ball across the tennis court. Joey hit the ball back over Shade passed then hit the ball out and cursed. Do you know that quiet chick? Shade questioned, Oh...uh.......you mean the weird girl! Yeah she's in my Economics class. Joey stopped and held the ball Why ya like her? She's kinda hot. Shade grimaced he had hoped he wouldn't have to put up with Joey's childless. No. Just wondered if is she as quiet in your classes as she is in mine. Shade replied. Brent looped the ball next to Shade and said Yo man you mean Mocca! Damn that girl is scary! the rest of the court agreed except Shade who remained silent. She reminds e of someone......no...she couln't be....' Shade's thoughts were intterupted by a the tennis ball that came flying towards him. TWAPT!


	4. In the Pits of Stomachs

Title: Ace in Heart Chapter: 4,  
You know those days where you feel like you can barley get out of bed, well today is one of those days times a thousand! I thought that for once I was going to be noticed and it turned out that I was just another invisible person to Spencer. How could he pick some one so simple and not amazing, he deserves so much more.....or maybe he doesn't and his greatness was in my head the whole time.

Mocca walked in the cold morning air with her arms crossed to keep them warm. She let out a deep sigh and saw the air, like a puff of smoke come out of her mouth. Blowing harder so that it spewed out of her she began to remember when she was a little girl. Picturing a little her self running around on the school field with her friend Gail, puffing out smoke as they waved they're arms pretending to fly. They were dragons. In her clouded memories Mocca passed a boy who watched her all the way down the hall. 

Shade was still turned in the direction that Mocca had come from, hoping she would come back with a wondering look thinking 'Who is he?', he turned around and almost fell over. Robby was standing right there mimicking Shade, his face cracked and he grinned, "What cha lookin' at?" Robby questioned. Shade glance back in Mocca's direction then shook his head, "Nothing just spacing out, Damn I'm tired!" Shade made a fake yawn then stretched his arms out.

Robby gave him a suspicious look, "Whatever man." then he turned around and shouted "Rachel! Why don't you come over here and give me a hug!?" to a girl across the quad. Rachel yelled back, "Fuck you, come over here and give me a hug you lazy ass!" Robby turned to Shade and shrugged then began to walk over to the girl.

Shade began to walk to his class, 'Mocca is so different from other girls here. I wonder what makes her hide from everyone?" he mused.

His thoughts were broken by an arm around his shoulder, "Hey!", Shade looked to see Tiffany at his side. "Oh...Hi. What's up?" he asked uninterested. "Well Guess what happened to Veronica?" Tiffany said not noticing Shade's tone. Shade sighed, 'Tiffany only cares about the drama in her little group of friends...' Shade moved his shoulder so that Tiffany's arm slipped off of him "Yeah?". Then across the hallway he saw Mocca and all of his attention was drawn to her, not noticing Tiffany babbling the whole time.

Mocca opened her locker and shoved her books into it, not caring weather it smashed her lunch because she wasn't going to eat it anyway. Still thinking of her childhood when every thing was so simple her ears perked to a loud voice over a-ways.  
Standing there was Tiffany, "Oh my god! I mean can you believe that she cheated on Dean? I mean I thought they were going to break up or something but I never thought that She would CHEAT on him!" Tiffany said, Mocca felt a deep hatred in the pit of her stomach as she watched Tiffany chatter. Tiffany was standing next to a boy who until now she hadn't recognized; he was the boy who she had seen through the hole yesterday!

Mocca's chest felt stiff, he was starring right at her! She cept looking fighting the urge to run, the boy raised his hand and waved at her, "Hey!" he said, Mocca turned around there was no one behind her. Mocca turned back to her locker face pink and slammed it shut then walked away as quickly as she could with out drawing attention. 'Why am I running away? I was just heart broken about not being noticed and now I am running away!' Mocca felt terrible she stopped and leaned against a wall that was just around the corner. She huffed fighting back a deep sorrow. "Why do I have to do this!?" she said to herself and slid down the wall, she didn't care if the floors were dirty.

Just then she heard Tiffany's voice getting closer, 'he's coming!' she panicked then pressed her back close to the wall 'maybe he won't see me! I bet this looks funny!' she looked both ways making sure there were no on-lookers. Tiffany turned around the corner and Mocca squeezed her eyes shut, thinking what she knew wasn't true 'If I can't see him maybe he won't see me!' Tiffany's voice passed right by her, surprised Mocca's eye flew open.

There was Tiffany walking beside on of her friends, "Shade is so cute!" she squealed, "I'm going to make him mine!". Mocca realized that this was the boy who was Tiffany her before. The only person who had ever noticed her. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes, 'I've lost! I guess I'll be alone forever!' she couldn't help but cry.

Shade looked around For Mocca frantically, 'she looked right at me!' he had finally got rid of Tiffany and now Mocca was gone! He ran to the end of the hall "DAMN IT!" he hit the side of the wall bruising his fist. Just as he was about to leave he glanced down to find Big Hazel eyes starring at him widely. There sitting with tears streaming down her cheeks grasping her binder tightly was Mocca. Shade kicked his self, 'I must have scared the shit out of her!' he stood there awkwardly with his hand starting to trickle blood from. Mocca glanced at his hand then looked at him expecting to see him to walk down the hall.

But he didn't. Shade bent down and wiped under her eyelid, 'her skin is so smooth!' Shade then locked in place. He didn't know what to do he had just bent down and touched the girl that he barely knew! It looked as though Mocca didn't know what to do either and she began to blush. 

Mocca looked at the stranger wondering what he inspired him to brush the tears away from her cheek. The boy had Black hair that hung in front of his face like Spencer's did only it wasn't as scruffy in fact it looked very soft. His Brown eyes looked like they were full of emotion, he was wearing a Jet t-shirt, straight legged blue jeans, and brown converse. His hand was still on her cheek frozen, they starred at each other for a long time; then he moved closer.

'What is he doing! Is he going to kiss me! I hope this isn't some sort of dare, or for a cheap feel....it probably is.' Just as his lips brushed against hers Mocca turned her face and said "I hope your buddies enjoyed they're selves." he pulled back and looked at her. "What?" his voice was kind but serious sounding still a little boyish, confusion showed on his face. Mocca looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry I ruined your dare but I don't like to be used." Mocca said flatly then stood up and walked to class just as the bell rang.


	5. and now for the hot steamy sex scene! Oo...

Dearest 2 reviewers:

Heh sorry about the title but I just couldn't help being the sick twisted 'sadistic' bitch I am .!

Ok well I KNOW nobody reads these; because I know I sure don't (unless it's in that coolieo Role Play style), I would like to say WHOOPSIE! See I had a whole bunch of chappies typed out its just I forgot to post them…..I kinda concentrate on one story for a long period of time and then instead of updating I just start new ones and get side tracked….kinda crazy for a person with zero life eh well thank you Goddess-of-Chaos-4846 because you reminded me of the other chapters I had well hope you enjoy and I count on torture until I get the next review!

-ja ne.


	6. an actual chapter!

Title: Ace In Heart Chapter: Be careful for what you wish for , 5  
Author's notes

Just to let everyone know if some one ever even freakin' reads this, no one has even bothered to post I'm so ashamed! . But I'll keep posting cause i really like this story so Bleh!

All through class Mocca felt Shade's lips brushing across hers 'they were so warm! Maybe I should of just let him kiss me, even if it was a joke it would be nice to find out how a kiss feels!' Mocca chewed on her eraser. Closing her eyes hoping to get the images out of her head, 'This is silly, some guy, who's most likely popular cause Tiffany likes him would kiss me over her?' she opened her eyes. 

"Excuse me? Miss. can I continue with my class or are you going to fall asleep?" said a gruff voice from the front of the room. Mocca looked to see her health teacher holding his ruler pointing to some thing on the board, he was looking right at her, square in the eye. Then Mocca noticed that every person sitting around her was looking at her, the whole class was!

She felt so suffocated in the classroom people on all sides of her pressing in on, she squeezed her eyes shut face boiling red. Mocca stood up and said quickly but urgent, "Sir may I please go to the bathroom!?" she opened her eyes to see all of the kids laughing at her response.

"Well, since you aren't paying attention anyway, but make it fast Missy! Cause when you get back here I'm gonna make you my new example!" said the teacher almost wearily. Mocca crossed the room to hear Tiffany go to the boy next to her, "That girl is so funny!" Mocca felt a little better, but not really I mean coming from Tiffany a worm would be amusing if it did anything dramatic. 

When outside she ran all the way to bathroom to discover that there was no one in sight. "I'm free.....finally." she sighed then washed her face in the sink. the water rushing past her made her feel relaxed and she could think clearly again. "I can't believe I just did that!" she said to her self.

"This morning has been so fucking wild!" she mumbled as she stood straight, she gazed in the mirror at her reflection. 'I guess I'm not too bad, if I had less shine on my face I'd be prettier......" satisfied she walked out to the baloney hall way. Coming right out of the door was Spencer!

He looked at her then raised his eyebrows, "ummm...Hi. What?", Mocca didn't feel for him she just liked the way he looked and his voice was cute too. 'In the end I guess I don't really like you.' Mocca gave a half smile then walked down the hall way feeling like nothing had happened that day.

"Hey!" Spencer shouted down the hall way, "Hey!" Mocca turned and walked backwards and answered, "Yeah What?" she hoped she didn't trip. Spencer began to walk towards her, Mocca stopped and waited for him. 

"Hey." he said simply, Mocca wasn't sure weather to trust him or not 'why not?' she looked at him expecting an answer. Spencer didn't say anything for a while then he shoved his hands in his pockets. Mocca hated to make to first move and break the ice because she wasn't use to it, "Ummm......" she dug in her head for some thing witty to say.

Spencer looked at her, "You wanna get out of here, I'm bored." Mocca's eyes flew to him 'Whoa! What? and ditch!' of course Mocca had never done this before. Her con-sense told her "no way!" but of course she said yes.

"Ok" said Spencer "One sec." he concluded then walked back down the hall way into the the Boy's bathroom. Mocca tapped her foot, 'I hope I don't get caught....and I hope my parents don't find out!" she waited for what seemed like forever. 

Finally after ten minutes Spencer finally came back out with car keys, "Joe's letting us borrow the car, we gotta pick him up some thing though..." he walked to Mocca and looked at her questioningly "Still wanna come?" Mocca shook her head yes then left with him to the parking lot.

They went to the very back of the lot to find Joe's car, correction old beat up shit hole of a truck. Spencer unlocked the truck and hopped in, Mocca wasn't sure how to open the door.

The handle was rusty and a circle shape, as she tugged on it, the door let loose and she fell on her butt. "Ow" Mocca squeaked, Spencer laughed and his head appeared out of the door, "clumsy....." he managed to get out. They finally got out of the parking lot, after tugging on the seat belt Mocca gave up she didn't want another 'door incident' who knows what might happen now!

"Where do you wanna go?" Mocca questioned, Spencer turned on the radio "I suppose we should pick up Joe's stuff.....but unless you have any better ideas?" he looked at Mocca for a second then looked back to the road.

Mocca searched her mind for something fun to do, "Lets go to the movies?" Spencer shoved his hand in his left pocket and pulled out five dollars. "That would be a no." Spencer had also pulled out a cigarette and lit it, smoke filled the truck. Mocca hated cigarettes a lot, but knew better than to try and open the window.

Spencer pulled over at a vacant lot, he stomped out his nasty cigarette and glanced at Mocca, "You don't like them." Mocca nodded and felt better the smoke was really making her eyes burn. "I have to go get Joe's stuff....." Spencer got out and went to a dirt pile and picked up what looked like the little things that you put moist towletts into.

Mocca asked him what it was when he got back, he looked at her and chuckled "You don't know what this is!?" Spencer said waving it in the air for more effect. "No seriously." Mocca said curiously, Spencer laughed harder. "Mocca do you do drugs?" he said after he got a breath.

'Oh my god!' Mocca screamed in her thoughts "No....." she said a little embarrassed, "Well....its pot." he said looking at her "You really don't know anybody do you? You're so quiet but I at least expected you to know what this is!" he said amazed. Mocca's cheeks burned, "It's true! I guess, I'm really sheltered after all......".

Spencer looked at her with the same look, "So that's right....do you even have a boy friend? Have you even had a Boy friend?" he said, Mocca's face got redder and she tried to look out the window but it didn't work. "Wow!" Spencer looked out his window, and turned on the radio.

He turned back and looked at her, "I bet you've never kissed a guy! You're like a freaking virgin and everything!" Mocca was dying of embarrassment now, "You're like one of the pure people who are perfect, like and angel!" Spencer concluded and looked satisfied. "Actually I've kissed one boy.....kind of....." Mocca said remembering Shade's soft brush on her lips clearly; Spencer looked baffled, "When? Who?" he questioned.

"Shade, today...." Mocca said looking back out the window she didn't want to see Spencer's reaction, but she heard nothing so she looked back to she what was the matter. Spencer looked a little angry, and his cheeks were a light pink; "What's the matter" Mocca asked worried now that she had decided that Spencer was be safe territory.

"He gets around fast doesn't he." Spencer looked at her anger shown on his face and said "He's got Tiffany and now he's going for you....", Mocca realized 'he must really like Tiffany!'.

Spencer looked even more mad because he got very serious looking, "If he has Tiffany and he wants you I'll make you mine!" he moved forward before Mocca could protest. He grabbed her waist and kissed her hard, Mocca moved back, but the door blocked her from moving back anymore.

Spencer was breathing hard through his nostrils, and his tongue forced its way into Mocca's mouth, 'Help me! I don't like him this way.....I only thought I did!''. Spencer pushed her harder into the door and moved on top of her, he put his hand on the top of her head messing up her hair. Mocca tried to pull away but his grasp was firm and he was strong.

Mocca began to breath hard too, and felt like a porcelain doll in Spencer's arms. Spencer's other hand moved to her hip and he began to pull at her jeans. 'Thank god I wore a belt!' but she knew that wasn't going to stop him. 

He Started kissing her neck and bit into her soft skin and sucked, 'I have to stop him before he gets too far!' Mocca now desperately clawed at him with her free hands. He leaned up and moved her hands away his legs were around at each side of her, Spencer gave her a half smile and took his shirt off.

Mocca tugged at the door handle with one of her hands but of course it wasn't opening, Spencer was now leaned over her belt almost done with the buckle. he was now pulling down her pants so that Mocca's hello kitty under wear was showing, Mocca gave the door one last tug and it flew open. 

She fell out with Spencer on top of her who was still tugging on her pants. She managed to move a little dragging her self with her arms through the red dirt. Spencer leaned over her and held her arms down, kissing her forehead then cheeks. "It's hopeless' and Mocca gave in, letting her body go limp in his grasp.

"Hey! Get away from her" shouted a voice from the road, Spencer shot up and looked over his back, Mocca pulled her legs out from under him, her pants still there. There in an mini van was Shade and Joe. 

Shade looked at the scene, Spencer had been on top of a girl, they had rolled out of Joe's truck, and he was holding her arms down. Spencer looked back at him with a hateful look and one that said he had also been caught. Shade turned to Joe, who was smoking a joint and viewing the show too.

"Take Spencer home in your truck I'll take the girl home." Shade ordered. "Ok man" Joe hopped out and shook his head at Spencer who had gotten up and was putting his shirt back on. Shade leaned over to she the back of who ever it was putting her pants back on. She had just turned around when Shade recognized the tear filled face. It was Mocca.

Mocca looked at Shade his image blurred by her tears, 'I know Spencer didn't mean it.....but I don't know if I can face him again....and I don't feel like being her at all with another boy!' she plunked down on the seat and put her seat belt on.

Shade was still looking at her, Mocca remember how she was putting her pants back on before and blushed. She looked at him and croaked out "Thank you." then she hugged her knees to her chest. "No Problem" Shade said turning the key in the ignition.

Joe's truck pulled up by there's and Shade rolled down his window, "I don't ever want to see you hurting her anymore or I'll Fucking shove your Dick up your ass!" he yelled at Spencer then slammed his foot on the gas petal.

Shade glanced at Mocca's condition, "Did he....uh.....do anything to you?" he sounded so protective, 'I wonder if he remembers who I am?' she thought, "No." she said then looked out the window so he wouldn't catch her look of embarrassment.

"Well Mocca do you want to take a shower at my place so your parents don't freak out?" he offered, Mocca looked down at her torn jeans and the dirt all over her cloths, and she knew there were bit marks and a hicky on her neck, plus her hair was all messed up.

Added all together it looked like she had come back from the dead and then died again.  
"Yes please." she didn't want to talk right now it just took to much engry.


End file.
